A Messed Up Day
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: New Title! This is when Peter and Nathan goes back in time to Sherlock Holmes time but they brought someone along with them. Slightly Slash between Watson and Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to do a Heroes crossover with a Sherlock Holmes as I fell in love with the film when my friend brought it over and everything. Everything is set before Nathan died. Based on Season 1 when they just discovered their powers maybe?**

It been a while since anyone heard from Sylar or his killings so people started thinking that he's dead but then that's mainly impossible as he now got Claire's power and almost unstoppable. There's a lot going on at the Petrelli mansion as Nathan just got home from work and fell on the sofa and closed his eyes for a moment before hearing the door opening once more and a sound of a bag getting slumped on the floor.

Nathan rolled his eyes for a moment before hearing footsteps coming in to the dining room and heading towards the other sofa. He smiles.

"Hello Pete"

"Hey Nate. See you're not at work today?"

Nathan looks towards him as he nodded also before sitting up to looks towards his younger brother and smiles. "Just got off for a few hours."

Peter smiles as he looks ahead before smirking slightly for a moment.

"How's you're patient?"

"He's doing good Nathan. Just wanted a rest for a while…I got a new power." He said as he thought to bring it up to see what Nathan's face would be like as lately Peter getting powers now and then and well felt like last week Peter discovered moving things with his mind.

Looking towards him for a moment, Nathan frowned but then he waited for Peter to continue as he wanted to see what power Peter got this time.

Peter looks towards him before realising that Nathan is waiting for him to carry on. He cleared his throat as a way of embarrassment. "I can time travel"

"You can time travel?"

Peter nodded.

"You time travel?"

Peter nodded again.

"You…"

"Nathan!"

"Sorry Pete couldn't help it" Nathan laughed slightly before hearing a slight laugh coming from the other brother before looking towards him. He really couldn't believe of what Peter got. Where did he got it from? Or was Peter really playing games with him once more?

Peter smirks before taking his jacket off before leaning back in his seat and looks towards the ceiling for a moment. "Want me to show you?"

Nathan placed his hands together for a moment before nodding. "Sure show me what you got"

Peter stood up before closing his eyes shut, contracting on something before disappearing on the spot, leaving Nathan shocked as he looks around to see where Peter was before feeling hands on his shoulders, making him jump. He then heard a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Peter! Blimey so you can time travel…more like teleport" He laughed slightly.

Before Peter replied, he close his eyes once more but this time he stop time, making everything freeze expect him and Nathan and looked towards him. "I sort of practiced"

"I can see that. Wow I must say I am really impressed with this Peter"

Peter smiles as he nodded as he felt proud around his brother at times. He then let everything go once more, back to normal. "Fancy doing some time travelling? Adventure? Just me and you. What do you say Nate?"

Nathan thought for a moment as he wanted to but then he got to back to work in a few hours. "I…I don't know Peter" He looks towards him as Peter looks back.

"Come on Nathan. When was the last time we spend time with each other? Only be there and back. We be back before you know it."

Sighing as he knew that Peter won this battle, Nathan nodded before getting up. "Give me ten minutes okay?" He walked out of the room and upstairs.

Peter got his bag from the front door, ran upstairs and got change in to some suitable clothing before coming back down and placing some things in his bag before turning to see Nathan coming back downstairs in more suitable clothing and just getting off the phone.

Nathan placed his sunglasses on his head before looking towards his brother and smiles. "You ready then?"

"Yeah. Who was that?" Peter asked.

"Just mom, telling her that we've going out for a while and that she doesn't need to worry." Nathan said as Peter nodded once before walking towards him.

"I still haven't managed to get this power stable so we might end up any where. Well let's have fun" Peter laughed slightly towards Nathan's face expression before closing his eyes to teleport them before Nathan said anything.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

In the early century, in Great Old London, when the London Bridge started building, two men running down Baker Street after some beggar who just conned one of the men and now wanted the stuff back. Cornered the beggar in a corner with no where to go to, one of the two guys smirks before he stepped forwards.

"I show you no harm young man but I dare say you got my friend's stuff. You shouldn't steal…."

"Steal? He conned me Holmes!"

"Watson clam down at least he uses the stuff to get instead of gambling"

"Holmes why did you bring that up for?"

Sherlock looks towards his fellow sidekick before looking back at the beggar, who just looking from one to another, confused.

"I believe we want his stuff back now hand it over"

The beggar nodded before handing over the money bag before running off down the street. Watson watched him before sighing as he checked his bag before placing it inside his jacket.

"I believe that that's the second time this week Watson."

"Don't make me feel like I am the bad one here, you took my money the first time Holmes." Watson looks towards Sherlock before rolling his eyes for a moment.

"Another case solved. So I wonder if my flies are still flying around in that room…" Holmes started daydreaming as Watson looks towards him once more and frowned.

"Flies? Sherlock have you got anything else to think of instead of flies?"

Sherlock shook his head before looking towards him for a moment before nodding as he looks ahead as they started walking. He placed his hands in his pockets as his eyes gazed around. "Dear old London. I say, what can we do without you Watson?"

"I think you can handle stuff without me for a while. I am just going away for a while and you got your…_nanny _to look after you while I am gone"

Sherlock stops in his tracks as he looks towards Watson, his eyes darken slightly. "Nanny? The Nanny who poisons me? How…" He stops himself from saying something before looking ahead. "Did you hear that Watson?"

"Hear what? I swear you got super hearing at times" Watson said as he rolled his eyes and leaned on his walking stick for a moment before feeling himself getting pushed to the ground along with Sherlock. "What the…" He felt mud going straight in to his face.

Sherlock felt the ground before him, pushing the thing that made him go to the ground before getting to his feet. He turned his body and notices someone…strange lying on the floor with strange clothes on. He tipped his head to the side before looking towards Watson and notices someone else on top of him. He got Watson's stick and pokes the person before pushing him off his friend.

"Ow…" The person who just got poked moaned in pain as he slowly got to his feet.

"Peter you alright?" The other person said as Sherlock started helping Watson up on to his feet.

"Thank you Holmes…what in the devil are you wearing?" Watson said as he looks towards their clothing before looking towards Sherlock. He then got a cloth out of his jacket pocket and started wiping the mud off his face.

Sherlock placed Watson's walking stick over his back but holding on to it as he watched the other figures getting up on to their feet. "I have no idea but I say they are not from around here. According to their accent, I say they are from America my dear Watson"

Watson looks towards him before looking back at their new guests and finally took in of what Sherlock just mention. "Whatever you say" He muttered as he re-thought of what his friend just mention.

"Where are we?" The person, who was on top of Sherlock, looks towards the other figures as he looks around for a moment.

The other figure looks around as well but couldn't think of where they are also.

"Let me answer that. I believe you're in London, Great Old London…on Baker Street." Sherlock said in an annoyed voice but kept it calm.

The other two people looked towards Watson and Sherlock and nodded before looking at each other.

"Peter I think you took us in the olden days"

"Nathan I know. I kind of realised that…by the clothes, everything really"

"Yeah I suppose but….never mind"

"Are we lost now gentleman?" Watson interrupted as he placed his cloth back in his jacket, still bits of mud on his face but he's more concerned about the two gentlemen who just fell on him and Sherlock.

The one called Peter, looks towards him and nodded. "Yeah we are. Sorry about falling on to you"

"That's quite alright, I get used to it a lot" Watson answered but it was mainly answered towards Sherlock who's looking towards him.

"Hey! I dare say that you like it"

Rolling his eyes, Watson looks back towards the strange men. "Where are you looking for? And may I say, not in a rude way, what are you wearing?" He asked, leaning slightly against Sherlock for a moment. Sherlock didn't mind this.

"We wasn't…we drop by and well these are from….America" 'Nathan' explains as Sherlock tip his head to the side once more.

"I believe so….Watson may I speak to you for a moment"

"Certainly, do you mind us for a moment please Gentleman?"

"Sure" 'Peter' and 'Nathan' said together.

Sherlock pulled Watson to the side as he looks towards him. "These are from the future!"

"What are you talking about Holmes?"

"I am saying that they are from the future…Watson we can know the future!" Sherlock got excited but Watson just looked confused. He really doesn't understand Sherlock half the time with all of his 'knowledge'

"Calm down Holmes. Well why don't we invite them over and we'll go from there?"

"I dare say…that's better than getting poison" He said as Watson rolled his eyes.

They turned back to 'Peter' and 'Nathan'.

"Sorry about that. I am Dr John Watson at your service while this is my friend, Sherlock Holmes"

"Nice to meet you two. Names Nathan Petrelli and this is my brother, Peter"

Peter nodded but is shocked of what he just heard. He reads a lot about Sherlock Holmes and reads the books also but right now he couldn't believe he is meeting him.

"Peter?"

"Huh? Oh….sorry" Peter looks towards Nathan and smiles slightly before looking back towards Watson and Sherlock and smiles slightly. "Nice to meet you" He held a hand out.

Sherlock didn't shake it as he's in a deep thought. Watson looks towards Sherlock before holding his hand and shaking Peter's hand with a warm smile. "Welcome to London"

"Thank you….is this what London looks like a while back?" Nathan asked in his American accent as they started walking.

Sherlock gave Watson back his walking stick back as he placed his hands in his pockets once more and nodded as he spin in one spot, smirking softly to himself. "Doesn't change I must say…that's the London Bridge building at the moment" He pointed over to a not-a-half- built bridge before looking back at Nathan and Peter.

Peter looks towards the bridge as hearing someone thoughts and stops as he couldn't believe what he is hearing.

Nathan, Watson and Sherlock carried on walking but Watson soon stops as he looks behind and notice Peter is behind. "What's wrong Peter?"

Peter looks towards Watson before looking towards his brother, who stopped and looked towards him. "Nothing Watson. Nothing" He muttered as he started walking once more. Something is really on Peter's mind at that moment but what?

Nathan looks towards Peter and knew something is on his mind but didn't mention anything as he looks ahead and started walking and soon got in a conversation with Sherlock about things as Watson waited for Peter before walking along with him.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in Sherlock and Watson's home in the living room as Mrs Hudson started serving tea for them. Same as usual, Sherlock doesn't drink it straight off as he keeps thinking that Mrs Hudson is on to him.

Nathan thought it was funny but he didn't laugh as Watson didn't find it funny and thought it's annoying but of course he didn't complain as he never does!

Peter thought it was weird but then went along with it as he looks towards his tea, taking a slip and thought it was nice. Nice old British tea. "Not bad"

"Thank you young man, at least someone likes my tea instead of thinking its poisoned all the _time_!" Mrs Hudson replied as Sherlock examines the cup before looking up.

"Oh, I forgot to say thank you."

Rolling her eyes, Mrs Hudson rolled her eyes before she left the young gentleman. She's going to find Nathan and Peter some clothes as Watson explain about them coming from another place that they wear them but need some British clothes.

"Where were we? Oh yeah I remember now. So what is it like in the future?" Sherlock just went straight to the point as he looks towards the Petrelli's and smirks as he leans against his hand.

"The future? Who mentioned the future?" Nathan asked but Peter held a hand up in defeat.

"He knows Nate, no point of acting confused." Peter read Sherlock's mind before answering.

Sherlock looks towards him and frowned before looking towards Watson, whose sitting in his chair, facing Nathan and Peter.

"Do I now? My my my…how do you know Peter?" Sherlock asked, now confused for the first time.

Watson looks towards him and smiles as he thought it was funny of seeing Sherlock confused as it's rare to see him like this.

"We have a lot to explain"

Now Nathan and Peter were stuck of where to start and what to say towards them.

_Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes_

London seems quite strange to someone as there was another blast of wind and now walking around in the streets, towards a street called Fleet Street, his eyes glazing around as he couldn't believe that a power can do so much. Walking around in the small alleyways, he can tell that London is really different from New York, mainly the places he's been to.

Eyes carried on looking around, he noticed people in old clothes watching him but then he doesn't blame them as he's a stranger to them, a stranger in weird clothes and yet got a mobile out, which they don't know about but then he doesn't care as usual but then maybe he should get some clothing to fit in? Nah he will never fit in with _them._

"Excuse me sir? Care for a penny?"

"Sorry no time" He simply said before kicking some dirty water in his face and laughed as he walks down the alleyway still. He certainly needs to ask for instructions of how to use this time travel power but then he doesn't care once more.

Stopping in his tracks, he notices someone….two people in the same clothing…Peter and Nathan have just dropped by in town. Geez can he go anywhere without them getting in the way? He needs to be careful now but then maybe he can kill Peter and Nathan this time? Yes he can kill them this time.

Smirking at the thought of it, he started walking in to a shop and started asking for clothing.

At least half an hour later, he is now looking like he's from the old days, he walked out with the shop keeper calling after him but he close the door with the force of his hand and started walking down the road once more but this time with a waistcoat, a pocket watch, looking like a gentleman lets just say that.

Now there's a new person in town, someone who knows stuff that others don't, someone who knows that magic really doesn't exist, well not while he's around. Someone who knows the facts on killings.

Laughing to himself, he went around the corner but soon stops as he notice someone…someone with a power and smirks as he started walking forwards and waited until no one was around to see it before, he pushed the guy in the corner and shut him up before slicing his head open.

Sylar has come to town!


	3. Chapter 3

3:

"So you're telling me that you….time travel through time and space?" Watson asked as they still stayed in the living room, fire glazing around them as it's late at night now.

Peter and Nathan explained that they time travel through time and space due to some experiment happening in their time and now they can't get back. What a lie they have to say but it got Sherlock and Watson believing which is a good thing. Mrs Hudson came back to give the Petrelli's some clothes for the time being until they went clothes shopping. Watson got his face cleaned now and everyone seemed to forget about what happened earlier.

Sherlock stayed in his place, his eyes focus on the brothers as he couldn't believe it but then he also knew that they were hiding something, but what? He couldn't get right in to the information and if he does, his brain feels tired.

"Yeah Watson we did" Nathan said as he placed his third cup of tea on the table and lean back in his seat as he smiles. He completely forgot the time and hope that everything is alright back at home. He also wondered of how long they been away.

"I must say that's a good convinced story but…how do you get back in your time?" Watson asked a few moments later as he placed his tea on the tea tray, leaning back in his seat and place a hand under his chin.

"Let us worry about that. What do you do around here?" Peter asked as he got up and looked out of the window. Peter has been acting strange since he got here as he really needs to speak to Nathan alone.

As Sherlock about to answer, Mrs Hudson came back in to the room but this time in her gown as she's getting ready for bed time. "I got you too a room for the time being okay?"

"Thank you Mrs Hudson" Nathan said as Peter carried on looking outside, hands by his sides.

Mrs Hudson nodded before she left them to it as she walked out of the room once more that day, towards her room, shutting the door and locking it.

"I must say, it's time for bed. Well for me I am going out for some…"

"Boxing? I don't think so Holmes"

Sherlock half getting up from his seat until he stops and looks towards Watson before sighing. "Come on it's better than what you use to do in your days Watson"

"Why bring that up all the _time_?"

"Cause it's the truth Watson, my dear friend, I believe it's time to go" Before anyone can speak nor stop him, Sherlock ran out of the door.

"Can't believe him! All he cares about is first, flies and now boxing?" Watson complains as Nathan watched him.

"Calm down Watson. Let him have some time on his own" Peter said as he sat next to Nathan and gave him a warm smile.

Watson nodded as he took deep breaths and got up. "Well gentleman. I am going to go to my room, if you need anything just call and I be with you. Night" By that, he walks out of the room.

Nathan and Peter watched them for a moment before turning to face each other. Peter then got up once more and walked towards the door, shutting it and making sure that no one was around before heading back and sitting on Sherlock's seat and looking directed towards Nathan with a sigh escaping his lips.

Nathan looks towards him and is now finally going to get the thing out of Peter's head of what is worrying him all this time. Leaning against his hand, he didn't take his eyes from his brother as he looks like he's reading him like a book. "What's wrong Pete?"

"Nathan someone is here that isn't suppose to be"

Frowning slightly, Nathan thought for a moment before looking back towards him. "Who? Us?"

"No someone else and trust me your not going to like of what I am going to say"

"Please explain as it's a nice way to express it" Nathan sarcastically said.

"You…never mind. Sylar is here Nate. Read his mind earlier and trust me he is'nt here to play happy games."

"But how? Who else got Time travel and space and got killed by him?" Nathan is now paying attention of what Peter has to say and couldn't believe of what coming out of his mouth.

"I don't know but this isn't going to be happy….or clean" Peter looks down for a moment before looking towards the other Petrelli.

"Peter I am sure that…" There was a scream coming from outside. Nathan and Peter looks at each other before they both ran out of the room and out the house and in the street of where the scream just came from.

Watson is about to go to bed until he heard the scream also and wondered of what's going on so he got his walking stick and ran out of the room with his nightgown on with PJ's underneath. He ran downstairs and out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

4:

There is a crowd of people around some bodies that are laid on the floor, which is only midnight at that time but a scream woke everyone up and left with a weird silence in the air which got people investigating of what's going on. Some police came over and got people away from the crime scene.

"Someone get the Inspector NOW!" Someone, sounded like the top police copper that is at that scene, shouted.

Some people ran off, looks like someone is doing as they are told for the first time that night before coming back a few moments later with Inspector [Le Straad I think XD] to the crime scene.

"People BACK OFF THE POLICE ARE HERE. Go back to your beds, sleep and dream about tomorrow now ladies and gentleman" The Inspector said before stopping in his tracks as he looks at the victims and gasped. "What the…" He was shocked.

Nathan and Peter pushed through the crowd before stopping of what's going on and couldn't believe of what they are seeing. "It's him Nate" Peter said to him.

"I know Pete I can see"

"Guys what's going on?" By that time, Watson limped over and lean against his stick before opening his mouth in shock. "What the…"

There in the middle of the crowd are two bodies with their heads cut off and laying by their side of their bodies.

"PEOPLE GET BACK NOW" There was a gun shot which made everyone run back to their houses only leaving Watson, Peter, Nathan and the Inspector along with some police copper with their batons.

Watson limped over before kneeling down and looking at the people. "Their top of their heads cut off? But how?" The Doctor started doing examinations.

Peter and Nathan stood of where they were until the Inspector looks towards them. "I did said that you need to go home"

"They are with me Inspector" Watson's voice came from the ground but not looking towards them as he pokes the head of one of the bodies before thinking to himself.

Nathan nodded as he started walking forwards for a moment before kneeling by Watson's side, looking at the bodies. "I wonder what they had" He muttered to himself.

"Beg you pardon Nathan?" Watson's eyes glazed towards Nathan.

"Nothing just thinking to myself, nothing serious" He forced a smile before looking at the other body.

Watson got back to the examination of the other body before standing up and looking towards the Inspector and Peter, whose talking to each other.

"I didn't think they couldn't do anything to stop this. I don't think that either knifes or axes…in-fact anything like that isn't part of these _strange _deaths." He explains as the Inspector's eyes wide slightly.

"You're right there Watson" Peter said as he kneels down and checking the bodies over.

Watson watched him for a moment as he is slightly confused at this moment. "Excuse me Peter? I believe I am a Doctor here"

"He's a Doctor…well a Nurse" Nathan said as Watson let a small laugh out about the Nurse thing.

"A Nurse? A Nurse is, as I believe, is a female job"

"Not from America" Peter said as he looks towards him and looks straight in to his eyes for a moment before giving him a cheeky grin.

"Watson where is Sherlock?"

"Sherlock went on a little boxing game" Watson said as he turns to look towards the Inspector.

The Inspector rolled his eyes as he went to send instructions to the other police coppers. Nathan started walking around the dead bodies before looking around and notices Sherlock coming back with a small bundle of white paper in his hands. It looks like he's counting it up like money.

"That's money" A voice behind him said which made Nathan turn around and saw Watson watching him.

"Thank you" He replied back with a small smile before turning back and saw Sherlock stopping there and frowning slightly.

"What's going on here then my friends?" He asked as he stood by Watson and looking from one body to another, smiling.

"Killings Holmes, killings"

"Oh I can see that Watson. Thanks though for that" Sherlock smiles warmly as he kneels down but frowned as he felt something going through his mind. He then looks towards Peter and Nathan.

"This killing isn't a killing….murder more like…by something…." Sherlock started muttering to himself while Watson, Peter and Nathan looked at each other.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" Peter asked after a while as Sherlock shook his head and stood up, turned towards the Petrelli's.

"Did you bring anyone else with you?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Peter looks towards Nathan before looking back at Holmes. "We didn't but we know who it is"

"Thought so. So who is he?" Sherlock asked as he got his pipe out of his jacket, a light match and started lighting the pipe before placing it in his mouth, letting a puff out.

Watson looks towards them also, wanting an answer. He slightly leans against his walking stick.

Peter sighed as he was about to speak but Nathan shut him up as he held a arm out and looked towards the Inspector and the other police coppers before looking back at Watson and Holmes. "We speak back at your place"

Watson looks towards his partner before looking back at them and nodded as he started walking back towards their place. Sherlock took another puff before turning around and started walking back by Watson's side.

"Got your winnings by the way Watson as you didn't want me to go but I made a bet with someone that I would win."

"I say that you can't keep…how much?"

"Oh enough for a day or so" Sherlock looks towards his brother for a moment before smiling.

"Let me guess? Want to keep it for me?" Watson sarcastic said just to wind him up.

Sherlock laughed before smiling a lot more. "I think I will. Thank you for that"

They got to the door and step in while Peter and Nathan followed behind, in silent as the police kept looking at them. The Inspector wanted to ask them questions as he knows everyone around Baker Street, in-fact all London but he never seen them before and now he's wondering weather they got something to do with this.

Peter and Nathan step in to the house minutes later, close the door behind them and walked in to the room that got light on. Thank goodness that Mrs Hudson is still in bed. Looks like she's a deep sleeper.

"Please explain then" Sherlock asked them as he stood by the fire, watching the flames for the time moment before turning to face them, still with the pipe in his hand.

Watson sat down; confused but then he just wanted to know about what's going on and everything else. People from the future…whoa he needs to clam down. He leans forwards and got himself a cup of tea as he listen to the silent that gathered around the room as the Petrelli's still haven't spoken yet about what they know about the killings.

Nathan looks towards Peter before looking back at the older people in the room before taking a deep breath.

"There's someone back in our time which kills people for something and well my brother here told me that something went wrong earlier and that the killer has time travel as well back to this day and well that person is known as Sylar"

"Hold up Nathan…" Holmes held a hand up for a breather as he started taking the information in but then he started walking towards Nathan and looked right at him. "You're the oldest of the Petrelli's….a President of America in a few years….get kill…Sylar is in-fact a killer and kills you…." He looks towards a stun Nathan, who's standing there watching him.

"Shall I continue?"

Nathan nodded in a slow response.

"Your father is also evil….he's still alive….you live under lies….you killed someone….you turn….you can f...fly?" Sherlock stun himself as he took a step back from Nathan. "You fly? But how? I thought we can't do things like that"

"Holmes clam down please" Watson said as he looks towards Nathan before sighing slightly. "You alright go over the top."

Nathan looks back at Sherlock, ears still not believing of what's going on. His dad stills a life? Him a President of America? Sylar kills him? TOO MUCH INFORMATION. "Excuse me?"

"Oh right" Sherlock moves to the right. "Happy now?"

"No I meant….my dad alive? I…is he telling the truth Watson?"

Watson placed his streamed cup of tea down before looking towards a now really confused Nathan before nodding. "He can be right at times Nathan"

"Our dad alive? That's impossible. Mom told us about a heart attack. Even the doctors told us about that" Peter said as Nathan about to open his mouth but then he closes it as he nodded slightly.

"Just like I said, you live under lies."

"That's enough Holmes!" Watson got up and started walking towards Holmes before getting him and pulled him to the side. "You need to control yourself and why do that? Make them convinced that their dad is alive?"

Sherlock looks towards him and couldn't believe it but he just shrugged his shoulders. "My brain works just over goes it. I seem to enjoy it…but half the time gets a drink in my face" He muttered.

"That was only once! By Mary and now she's not here cause of my choice staying here…"

"I keep saying sorry. Why don't you go and find her and say….you know….the sorry word"

Watson rolled his eyes as he let go of Sherlock and placed his hand against the wall as he looks down for a moment before looking back at his friend. "It's long gone Sherlock. We got a killer on the loose now. We need to get rid of him…I don't know send him back to normal times?"

"You mean the future."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah I do. Sorry anyway we should start looking around and try and see of where this guy could be"

"But for now we should rest. Let them have some sleep before we do anything else" Watson turned towards their guest. "Better go to your rooms. We've got a long day tomorrow. Night" Watson started walking out of the room.

Sherlock watched him leave before looking towards them and gave them a happy smile. "Well I got some experiments to go to. Night" By that, he walked out of the room.

Nathan looks towards Peter and sighed as he walked towards the window and stare out for a while as he felt the warm flames hitting him by the fire. He smiles faintly. He's bating weather he should visit London in their day of course as London doesn't look that bad.

"Nate?"

Nathan turned his head and look towards Peter, whose looking back at him, before looking back out the window. "I don't know what to think Peter. I don't know what to believe of what Sherlock is saying. I don't know if dad is alive or something" He sighed.

Peter started walking towards him and stood by his side as he also looked out of the window before looking at him. "Let's sleep it off for now Nate. Come on" He placed a hand on his shoulder before he turned and walked over a pile of clothes, including PJ's before he walked out of the room.

Nathan carried on looking out of the window before he turned and got his pile of clothing, set the fire off before he closes the door and started walking up the stairs, towards their room.


	5. Chapter 5

5:

Early in the morning of the next morning, some people started going out to get their usual stuff before the sun proper comes up. Getting everything suited before it gets packed. Some beggars still begging and yet they still don't get anyway as people just walked pass them but not Sylar as he still hanging around to get his chance of killing Peter and Nathan and also a few people along the way for their powers. So basically he's getting a welcome pack.

After killing the two bodies that everyone found, Sylar wanted to use a power, one of the new ones but he waited and now walking around the streets, he didn't notice that someone is keeping a eye out on him, even after watching him kill some people and looking at their brains for something that they don't understand but then they will find out soon, maybe? Sylar's eyes looks around as he still couldn't find a place and got annoyed with himself and wondered if Peter and Nathan knows that he's there as well but then if they saw the bodies in Baker Street then they will like their hello.

Smirking as he looks around he thought that he can stay here for a while, well for now as he like the place before going back and track down Claire and the rest of the 'specials' for the powers as he felt the hunger getting to himself once more.

He found a place of where it's bare and no one doesn't use it. As he walked around the place, his eyes turn more evil as he slightly use a power that he got earlier which kills people slowly and is testing it on a beggar he got from the streets and it certainly works as the beggar's eyes turned red and blood tears going down his cheeks as he lay dead on the floor.

"This power is excellent" He said to himself as he looks towards his hands by a candle light before smirking to himself as he laughed. "I can kill anyone"

"I think you certainly can my dear friend"

Sylar held a hand out towards the doorway of where the voice came from and frowned as he was sure that no one followed him and now wanting answers if he is getting stalked or something. "Who are you?"

The figure walked out of the doorway of where the moonlight managed to slip in to brighten some of the room, and walking around before looking back at Sylar. "I am Blackwood. One of the greatest black magicians and you are certainly not from around here or should I say, this time"

Sylar placed his hand by his side but his eyes still on Blackwood and wondered of what he wants and him magic? He thought that magic is fake. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well done now get lost" He turned his back towards him.

Blackwood looks towards Sylar before looking at the beggar and smirks before walking around the body and facing Sylar. "Listen to me. We can be great working together I must say. You want the other two with the ones I want to kill…Sherlock Holmes" His voice got lower by the second.

"Sherlock Holmes? The famous Sherlock? With John Watson? The Doctor?" Sylar seems shocked of what he's saying but also excited as well. "What about them?"

"Let just say that if we work together then we can get what we want" Blackwood continue to say as he looks towards him and held his hand out. "What you say my friend?"

Sylar doesn't trust him but then he can kill him if anything goes wrong. He took a few more moments of thought before holding his hand out and shaking his. "Names Sylar"

"Nice to meet you Sylar. We will be great together"

Rolling his eyes, Sylar looks towards Blackwood. "Your making it sound like we be great as a couple…you want a date?" He said.

Blackwood let a laugh out before placing his hands in his pockets. "We speak more about it later Sylar for now speak soon" Blackwood walked out of the place, leaving Sylar there, watching him.

"What a jerk. Me work with him? I wonder of what he got in mind? If anyone got a power then I guess I will like it" Sylar Muttered to himself as he leans down and started dragging the beggar out of the room and out of the place before looking around. "I got a few more things to do before the morning is up" He close the door and started walking up the half full streets before turning a left and leaving to do some stuff before meeting with the weirdo later on.


	6. Chapter 6

6:

The same morning, around 9am and yet Miss Hudson is around, collecting the rent for this week's money. She knew that it be impossible of getting some money from Sherlock so she is going to leave it till the Doctor is up and then maybe she get somewhere. As she walks in to the kitchen, Nathan came downstairs in some old fashion clothes with a waistcoat on as he borrowed it from John himself. As he walks in to the living room, he notice Peter in there, also changed but looking out of the window. He knew that something is on his mind.

"Morning Pete" Nathan said as he got himself a cup from the tray on the desk before looking back towards his brother.

Peter still not turning as he's thinking before he replied back to Nathan.

Nathan frowned for a moment before he took a slip of the tea before placing his cup down and made his way towards his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Peter you know it be alright."

"Nate. How is it? Sylar is out there, following us….this is insane!" Peter said as he carried on looking out, watching people walking by with their shopping or taking their kids to school. "Why? Why now?" He sighed.

"I know Pete. But we will put a stop to this don't you worry about that" He smiles warmly as he wanted his brother to look at the possible side of this. He even knew that this is going to be hard to get Sylar back in to their time.

Peter nodded as he wanted to believe Nathan's words about this but then he sighed to himself as he turned and looks towards his brother's eyes and smiles before pushing gently pass him, got himself a cup of tea and waited.

_Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes_

Watson leans against his desk in his room as he got his latest letter of Mary and sighed as he couldn't believe that he and Mary not together and yet again, Sherlock was right that things won't go right. He sighed as he hated himself for not taking his words in and that Sherlock is always right.

"Bitch!" He said without meaning to but then he felt himself getting angry and needed to clam down before he see anyone that morning. He heard Miss Hudson muttering to herself about the rent, he got a pile of money out on the desk before she came in and took it and asked him for Sherlock's. He said he would and left her to it.

He still haven't asked for the rent money as he wanted to clear his head for the day ahead as he knows that everything won't always go well and plus a killer on the loose! That won't go to plan. Throwing some stuff on his bed, Watson looks ahead but saw his door opening, which got his attention and saw it was Sherlock coming in.

"Someone's up" Watson joked as Sherlock nodded towards him.

"Morning….Is everything alright?" He asked his friend as he got the violin in his hand and started playing it again that morning.

Rolling his eyes, he got the newspaper and started reading as his mind making him think of what to say towards him. "Ye…can you not play that please Holmes? I got a headache" He asked warmly.

Sherlock looks towards him, frowning but then he carried on playing, smirking as he knows that it's his way of winding him up.

"Holmes! Please"

Holmes laughed as he placed the violin by his side before looking towards Watson and smirks more. He started making his way over before sitting in a chair. "Watson Watson what is wrong?" He can sense that it got something to do with Mary. But what though? He thought about it.

Placing the paper to the side as he swing one leg as he looks right towards Sherlock and sighed before thinking bout it for a moment before shrugging lightly. "Just things that's all Sherlock"

"But what though? Is it Mary by any chance?"

Watson looks right towards him before slowly nodding, looking down. Sherlock jumps up and walked over before leaning against the desk, by his legs. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

John looks towards his best friend/ brother before putting his fingers together as he raise an eye brow before looking ahead. "I don't know….why is you always right Holmes?"

Holmes laughed slightly to himself before looking in to Watson's eyes. "That's me all over…insane but brilliant at the same time"

"Vain!" Watson laughed. He also looked back in to his eyes with a small smirk against his lips.

"You love it really" Holmes winks before moving slightly closer but then looks ahead.

Watson kept looking towards him for a moment longer before nodding to himself. "Have to put up with it half my life" He muttered mainly to himself.

"Any…way" He looks back towards the Doctor before he got himself from the desk and made his way towards the chair, picking his violin up and making his way towards the door. "Oh and here you go" He walks back over, getting some money out of his pocket and place it by Watson's side before walking out completely.

Watson watched him all that time before looking ahead, pulling a face as he couldn't himself for that moment. He just checked Sherlock Holmes out!

_Keep your act together__Watson_He thought as he got Sherlock's money, jumped down from the desk and made his way out of his room, down the stairs and in to the living room.

_Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes_

_Keep it together…oh a bee….STOP IT HOLMES….a fly…arghh_Holmes mind going out of control once more as he looks ahead and went in to his room. He had to leave Watson as he knew he got feelings for Watson since they started working together but he never show it before and right he's feeling his inner…love side coming out and he doesn't want to deal with it along with the rest.

As he sits in his favourite place in his room, all dark just the way he likes it and hope Watson doesn't come in to ruin that, and got thinking of how to sort his mind out without over loading it.

He knew that Mary and him didn't belong together as she's…well…stupid? Well she was stupid of when he met her and well got wine thrown in his face while Watson ran after her. He wasn't finish when he explains about her 'life' as she asked him to and well she just plain rude.

Laughing to himself bout it, Sherlock's eyes glazed around the whole dark room before leaning to one side, getting a gun that he's experimenting on, loading it up before aiming it towards the wall with the VR bulleted in, aiming the gun and shooting it once more.

He really needs to get a lot more than usual. He wants Watson!

_Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes_

As Watson walks in to the living room, he notice Peter and Nathan there, talking about something but then he doesn't mind it as he looks around to see of where Mrs Hudson is as he needed to give her Holmes money before he forgets or worse, spend it!

Laughing slightly to himself about the last thought he had on his mind, Watson's eyes glazed around for a moment before leaning against the wall as he just going to wait for her to come in. "Morning lads" He said as he smiles towards the brothers.

Peter looks towards his direction and gave him a nod as Nathan smiles warmly. "Morning Watson" Nathan said.

"Nice night?" Watson asked as he notices the morning paper on the table so he got himself up from the wall and made his way towards the morning paper and finally picked it up and got checking of what's in it.

Nathan crosses his arms against his chest as he started thinking for a moment before looking up. "Wasn't that bad thank you and yours?"

"Yeah it wasn't that bad thanks" Watson replied but didn't look at him as his eyes reading a piece and frowned slightly before Mrs Hudson came in with some letters.

She walked towards the Doctor, handing him some letters with a sigh which got his attention as he looks up from the paper, tipping his head to the side for a moment. "Is everything alright Mrs Hudson?" He asked warmly.

"Someone's at the door for you Doctor" She explain as she looks towards Nathan and Peter before looking back towards him.

Watson frowned for a moment before nodding as he got up but stops as he placed his hand in his pocket, getting the rent money and handing it over to him with a smile. "Here's Holmes rent money" He said before he walks out.

Mrs Hudson took his money and smiles before she places the money in her bra and started cleaning up, humming.

Peter pulled a face but quickly looked away as he looks towards Nathan as Nathan looks back towards him. "What should we do to get this started?" He whispered.

"We should go and see of whose outside at that time and see if we can get information about Sylar….damn they don't even have cameras at this time" Nathan said as he looks to the ground.

"Nate, we got the greatest people. Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson! Have you even read their books?" Peter explains as he looks towards his brother as Nathan shook his head.

"You know Pete that I am not the book type and plus…"

"Work I know" Peter said as he rolled his eyes for a moment. "That doesn't matter but we can do this Nate. And then finally we can rid of Sylar" At that moment there was excitement in his voice which Nathan notice and frowned.

"Clam down Pete. We haven't even got a plan for this….we need some ideas first okay?"

"I know….sorry force of habit…right where first?"

"Outside, alleyways near by…" Nathan explains as Peter nodded. Peter walked out of the room as Mrs Hudson went in to the kitchen.

Nathan checked himself in the mirror of the waistcoat he's wearing and smiles before getting a hat which was on the side and walked out of the place, following Peter and gets started on this investigation.


	7. Chapter 7

7:

It been hours since Nathan and Peter came back and well nothing, not even Sylar, and well by then, someone else got killed and yet the police were there along with Sherlock and Watson but yet nothing. Even some people starting to think that it's Blackwood with his magic but Holmes told everyone that it isn't otherwise Blackwood would leave something as a warning or something but yet nothing to left as a welcome gift for the police.

Sitting near the fire, watching the flames going out of control, Peter sighed softly as he slowly heard someone's thoughts.

_Wonder if Peter and Nathan really know a lot more stuff than letting on._

Great now someone else is talking about them and yet after telling Holmes and Watson about what they know – true stuff, they still not getting trusted by…hang on who's the thoughts. Peter started listening really hard.

_What if they were really the real killers but then I suppose I can't say anything….yet._

It sounds like Mrs Hudson but then she is really nice towards them: Clothes, tea and even a room without paying for rent as Holmes explain to her about them staying for a few days, a week at most, but Peter didn't suspect her to be anything more than a nanny but then he guess that he's wrong about her.

Maybe Holmes is right about being a horrible person; he is really on Holmes' side about her now.

"Pete? You okay?"

Shaking his head as he felt a new voice entering his mind as he looks up and notice his brother there, watching him with worried in his eyes. He nodded slightly, not too sure with himself.

"Sort off…"

Watson walked in to the room with his stick, this got Peter and Nathan's attention as the Doctor placed a seat in the armchair, sighing to himself with worried and sadness in his eyes.

Nathan looks towards his younger brother before getting up from the arm of the chair, walking over by Watson's chair, leaning next to him with eyes set on him.

"Watson?"

"Hu...Hello Nathan." Watson didn't realise that neither Nathan nor Peter was in the room as he is in a world of his own.

"Are you all right?"

John nodded towards the Petrelli before looking ahead but then shook his head and gave him a smile. "I am fine thank you for asking. Has anyone seen Holmes or Mrs Hudson? I am dying for a cup of tea." He said as he placed his stick on the side before getting up and limping towards the kitchen to see if Mrs Hudson is there, leaving the Petrelli's on their own.

Nathan frowned before turning his head towards Peter with confused mixed with concern in his eyes.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." He muttered as he walked over to a spare seat but then jumps as Holmes walked in and took the seat that Nathan was about to take.

"Hmm thank you dear boy. Now where's my dear Watson?" He asked as he looked around the room before playing his violin now.

Nathan gave up and sat on the floor, next to Peter, his body turned to the fireplace, just thinking to himself now.

Watson limped back in to the room with a tray in his arms, smiling to himself before he looks up and saw that Holmes is in the room as well. "Don't worry Holmes. I made this batch of tea." He explains as he placed the tray in the middle of the room.

Holmes carried on playing the tune that is stuck in his head for a while now, hummed as well before the smell of tea hit his nose and smiles as he stops playing, looking over and saw the tray in the middle of the room. He heard Watson's voice about him making the tea and thought not to mention about it as he got up, walked over and made himself a cup.

"Hmm thanks boy."

Watson rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the group. "What have we got as information?" He asked them.

Nathan turned his head to him, thinking of what to mention.

"Well got another body in-store and well this Sylar person seem to be a scary cat. I want to meet this person." Holmes said as Nathan open his mouth but then closed it again.

He doesn't seem to see the point of interrupting or mention anything at all so he just nodded before seeing Watson pulling a face towards his friend.

"Holmes? Why say that? Are you insane….actually don't answer that at all." Watson gasped softly as he got a laugh as an answer.

"Well I dare say John! You know me that I answer honesty and well this Sylar…that isn't his name."

"What?" Nathan and Peter said at once.

Watson rolled his eyes and just carried on reading the paper that he left there earlier. He certainly isn't going to get in the way with the speaking.

Holmes smirks to himself as he started slipping his tea but soon threw the cup to the side as he felt his tongue burning. He forgot about the tea being hot.

Watson's head appeared on top of the paper, eyes widen as he saw the smash cup all over the floor before his eyes travelled to his best friend. "What have you done?"

Holmes looks up with his tongue sticking out as he saw Watson's eyes watching him before smirking but that wasn't a good idea as he just bit his lip and tongue at the same time.

"Ow…"

Mrs Hudson walked in to the room, noticing the smashed cup and gasped and well it looks like someone just died or something in her eyes. She walked up to Holmes and hit him with a cloth that was in her hands at that point. "How could you! My fine cups. Holmes I swear one day you is going to be the death of me." She shouted.

Nathan and Peter watched before looking towards each other, Peter smirking while Nathan grinning, trying not to laugh at the same time.

Watson looked to the Brothers before a smirk appeared on his lips as he looked back behind the paper to hide his face as he silently laughed.

However Holmes didn't care about the land lady thoughts or saying as he got the milk cup and started poking his tongue inside.

Mrs Hudson pulled a face really bad. "Ew! Holmes how could you do that…." She walked over to the smashed cup and started cleaning up while muttering words under her breath.

"That's no way to treat me, no that isn't a nice idea now is it _nannnaayyy_" He mocked as his eyes were watching the others.

"Holmes just leaves it now. You were saying before getting in a fit?" Watson's voice entered the room without him looking from the papers.

Holmes placed the jug to the side, getting up with his violin, starting playing as thinking of where he was before he spin in one spot and looks towards the Americans. "Yes, anyway this Sylar have a different name. Felt his emotions while killing the innocent people out there." Great now he's talking in riddles.

Peter listen to the words and nodded now and then at places before turning his attention to Nathan but then notice that Holmes got Nathan's attention so he thought to let Holmes have his attention once more.

Watson is listening to him behind the papers but his eye caught something so he stops listening to for a moment before flipping the paper forwards, letting his face be shown. "Holmes? Do you know that Blackwood hasn't been seen anyway since this been happening? Maybe something is linked." He thought to get to the main piece of information instead of listening to name picking or whatever is on Holmes mind.

Holmes eyes went straight towards Watson's and frowned slightly before nodding slightly as he jumps up from the chair and started pacing around the area with three pairs of eyes watching him.

"Well I am suggesting that Blackwood might and I will be correct, be working with Sylar." Holmes came up with.

Nathan raised one eye brow towards Sherlock. "Holmes, one question: Who's Blackwood?"

Holmes turned his stare to Nathan and smirks slightly before moving towards the fireplace and is now watching the flames before looking back at him once more. "Blackwood is one of our…_magic_ emery's here."

"Magic? There's no such thing as magic!"

"No such thing as powers but hey you both got them." Holmes mocks back before Watson nor could anyone else reply back.

Nathan looked down before rolling his eyes, knowing that Sherlock had won that round.

Peter watched them as got thinking to himself, in deep thought before sighing slightly. Holmes turns his gaze to him. "Got stuff on your mind Peter?"

"This is all weird. That's all Holmes" He told him with a small smile towards him.

Holmes frowned slightly before nodding as he turned his gaze towards the other brother, who is now wondering of what is going to happen if the most 'bad' people are now working together: one from the future while the other one is all ready living here, putting them together is not something to combine together.

Watson been listening once more to the conversation, thinking that maybe they should split up and try and go against the other people emery's, like Watson and Holmes go against Sylar while Nathan and Peter go against Blackwood.

"It won't work like that Watson. They don't know what Blackwood is like while we do and we don't know what Gabriel is like while they do. So we are going to split up: Watson you go with Nathan while I go with Peter." Sherlock explains as Watson gave him a slight look with confusion but then gave no question about it as he got up from his seat with a nod and went to get sorted for Holmes next step of the plan.

Pulling Peter to the side, Nathan looks towards him, worried in-case his brother gets hurt or something. "Be careful okay Pete?"

"I will be fine Nate. Always am." His eyes looked up to him with a nod. He knows that Nathan cares for him, like a dad figure.

Nathan nodded before turning and noticing Watson coming back in to the room with a greatcoat on and his stick. He laughed slightly.

Watson looks up. "A problem Nathan?"

"No mate. There isn't."

The Doctor eyes turned to Sherlock. "You better be careful and please don't put Peter in a lot of Danger. Knowing you, you will be."

"Watson! How could you." Holmes put a lot of false gasped in his voice.

"Guys? Who's going after whom?" Peter asked as he just got the entire Holmes plan in his head but didn't hear of who is going after whom.

"Yes. Who is going after whom?"

"Watson you should know by now. I and Peter are going after Sylar while you too are going after Blackwood. After all, Doctor, you know that can't leave the dead running after all."

Watson rolled his eyes as Holmes smirks. "Come on Nathan no time to waste." With that, he turned and left the room.

Nathan watched him before looking towards Peter. "Remember Pete. Be…"

"Careful. I know Nathan and I will. You too."

He gave him a small smile before turning and leaving the room to go after the Doctor.

Peter's eyes watched him leaving before sighing under his breath.

"Ready for the fun Peter?"

Turning towards Holmes voice, he smirks as he wanted to see of what Holmes is like while going out on a adventure. "Always Sherlock."

Sherlock smiles as he got everything together before turning towards his new Companion and gave him a wink. "No time to wait then" Before even waiting for a reply, Holmes turned and headed out of the room, out of the house and down Baker Street.

Peter ran after him, closing the door behind him and chasing the Detective down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

8:

Finally catching up with Holmes, searching the area in Fleet Street, Oxford Street, Regret Street...in-fact mainly everywhere in London, well on Holmes side of London, Peter and Holmes can't find anything of where Sylar could be. Not even Holmes is getting anyway with this.

Sitting down at Irene's old place, as she's away once more with a different partner, Holmes ran a hair through his hair as his brown eyes looked around as in deep thought of where Blackwood or even Gabriel could be at this point.

By then, another death been called and well Holmes went to see the body of Alice Simpson. As usual, her head had been cut off.

Peter helped him to try and find him but with Peter's power, the boy doesn't have anything to help him out, not even a tracker power.

Closing his eyes, some flashbacks went through of Alice's last moments and that's when he finally opens his eyes, jumps up and turned towards Peter. "Pete, dear boy, what does Sylar look like?"

Peter had been sitting by the window, looking out, watching the people, turned his gaze towards the Detective. "Sylar looks like…." How can he describe him? Basically no one has seen him if they did, it would be with a cap. Right?

"Hum, hang on I think I got a picture of him from the papers." Peter went on his pockets, taking out his phone, wallet, front door keys. He placed his phone back in his pockets before Holmes saw it and start asking questions about what it is and stuff like that.

Holmes hasn't been watching him as he's too busy thinking of where Sylar or Blackwood could be or what they are actually planning as they really need to catch them before things get out of hand so bad that everyone might turn insane or something bad!

_Calm down Holmes! Watson and Nathan will try and find Blackwood so all you need to do is find the bad one which is Sylar... Should really spilt things up in this mind and do things slow and….SLOW WHY SLOW? Watson is going to get hurt and what has Nathan got to help? Flying powers. FLYING POWERS! Wow that's something to do._

"Here's the paper report of Sylar's killings back in my time." Peter's voice broke in to his in-sane thoughts.

Sherlock shook his head before turning his attention towards the young Petrelli, holding his hand out for the report.

Peter gave him the paper.

Taking the report from him, he started reading the piece about a family of three people, the parents and a young girl. The parents been murdered while the little girl, named Molly Walker been hiding behind a hidden door as the murderer couldn't find her.

_Lately there have been mass murders, involving one person or more as the same killings been the same, the head been cut off and placed by their side of their bodies. The police are investigating about who is doing this and why. They also want to know why they do this as these people are not relative, know each other as they live apart. The latest murder have been the Walkers as the police came to see of what's going on as some neighbours saw someone wearing a cap, breaking in to their home before moments later Steven and Lilly's voice screaming out the streets. A few neighbours rang the police up to check on things, but the police were too late as at least half an hour later, the same person with the cap, walked out of their house with blood on his hands. Of course no one went to see if the only child, Molly Walker, is okay or if she's dead. When the police soon arrived, they cut the area off but yet no news about the young one. One officer, Matt Parkman, spoke to us about this and told us some information about this. "When we arrived, the place is a mess and the bodies were against the wall with knifes in their hands, holding them there, it's horrible." He however is the one who found Molly hidden in her place under the stairs. Luckily the little girl didn't got hurt as she been checked over and all is wrong with her is shock and sadness. Unfortunately, the police won't let us ask Molly about what she saw while the murder was in her house. The picture underneath this is a picture from the CCTV footage the police got from the cameras from the streets that day….Turn to page 8 for more information to keep yourself safe from this._

Finishing the paper, Holmes frowned as he looked at the picture of Sylar with the cap on, still hardly any information of what he looks like but it feels like to him that they got somewhere at least. Tossing the paper to the side, which landed on the floor, he got up and headed towards the door but then stops as he heard something that wasn't expected. His eyes turned straight towards Peter, trying to warn him to stay of where he is and not to make a sound.

Peter also heard something that wasn't suppose to happen so he's on the same track of what Holmes want him to do as he looks towards him back and slowly nodded to him.

Looking towards the door, Holmes held his pipe up to protect it from the intruder, eyes quickly searching the room for anything to hit the person or people across the head. Of course he knows that it isn't Irene as she isn't expected to be back till a month later with more jewellery she got from her latest partner she's with. So who could it be then? Watson? No he doesn't even know where they are as he and Nathan are on the other side of town, trying to search for Blackwood. Mrs Hudson? Why did she even pop in the discussion!

_Who could it be, could it be who I think it is….Gladstone? No don't be stupid Holmes need to think right before you throw yourself in to a mental home for Christ stake!_

Footsteps coming through the door before the door closed with a click as the lock been set, so this means that it's someone that don't want to help Holmes and Peter out.

Quickly looking towards Peter, Holmes pointed towards the paper that is on the floor before turning his head towards the door so he figure out of where the intruders are now. They are getting closer to them.

Peter looks towards the paper, contracting hard with his thoughts.

_Come on paper, come to me. I know you want to. Just come._

The paper started moving to him as he seems quite shocked but soon caught it in his hand as he smiles to himself, glad with himself, as he threw the paper towards Holmes, forgetting to tell him to catch it.

Luckily Holmes turned and caught it in time before turning his full attention back to the door, lifting the paper up, ready for an attack when it comes to it. Listening to the steps, Holmes counted how many seconds there is between them, how heavy the footing is and how long it takes for the foot to raise in the air for the next step.

Finally figuring the person out, Holmes is shocked as the door slammed right in place which made Peter jump out of space as he couldn't use his mind to see who it is as the person blocked their mind and plus to see if they arrive.

Feeling the paper getting forced out of his hand, Holmes looked up and saw Sylar there.

Sylar looks towards him, confusion upon his face but then soon smirks as he tipped his head to the side. "It's finally an honour to meet the Famous Sherlock Holmes."

"Famous now am I? Oh yes everyone wants to meet the old Holmes and what an honour to meet you, Gabriel Grey."

Wrong choice to mention his name as he felt himself getting slammed right in to the wall, feeling like he got a choker around his neck as he can't breath, rolling his eyes as he hates being treated like he just toy to be thrown around. "Not a nice way to meet people now is it?"

Sylar held his hand out right in-front of him, just near the neck as a smirk appeared on his lips as still tipping his head to the side. "I believe I have lost my manners in the future."

"Then go and get them and then maybe we can have a greeting party."

"Still full of sarcastic now are we?" He asked.

If only Peter could help him but he can't feel himself moving so he resumes that Sylar using his power to keep him there.

_I don't think so._

So using his powers against Sylar, Peter contracted on moving his feet just enough to get his attention away from Holmes as time line is so easy to change things and that Holmes can't afford to get killed at this time and certainly not in a way that people don't expect him to get kill like that, his head chopped off!

But it wasn't working so it's now life between deaths!

An evil laugher fills the air.


	9. Chapter 9

9:

Walking through the streets, now it's late time and yet nothing between them either, Watson could feel his leg slowly giving him pins and needles which means that soon it will give him shooting pains along with aches. He gets used to it but it would be nice not to feel the pain so he decided to go back to Baker Street to see if Holmes and Peter got anyway with their side of the story and if so what information do they have in store?

Leaning on his stick as walking up the street with Nathan by his side, Watson took deep breaths but then stops as he thought he saw something but then carried on walking as Nathan turned to face him.

"John are you all right?"

"I am fine Nathan, young man, just a sore joint that's all. Nothing to worry about." Giving him a small smile, Watson caught up by his side.

Nathan nodded as he started walking once more as Watson caught up by his side.

"Do you need help with your leg? Seems like it's going to give you a lot of pain later on." Nathan offered softly as he thought that Watson shouldn't need to suffer by this entire walk they done that morning.

Shaking his head, the Doctor carried on walking, trying to catch up with Nathan.

Nathan watched him once more and frowned slightly. "Why don't I get Peter to see if he can do anything to help you out?"

Watson gave him a smile. "Would be nice for a _nurse _to check on my leg but I will be fine thank you Nathan. After all I am a Doctor as well."

"Of course. Sorry."

"Don't need to apologize."

"Okay then Doctor Watson. So looks like we got a few bits of information."

Walking through the door of 221B, John headed straight towards the dining room but frowned slightly as Peter or Holmes isn't here but then just shook his head as he knows that maybe Holmes got behind on time, as usual. He walked in and sat in the arm chair as Nathan closed the front door and followed John behind before taking a seat near by the open fire.

Placing his walking stick near by and also his hat as well, Watson leans forwards slightly before smiling upon himself as trying to remember some information that some street people gave them earlier that afternoon.

"Well yeah as some people thought they saw Blackwood earlier that day, speaking to a stranger that they don't even know. Even a shop keeper muttering something bout a customer not paying for a costume. So maybe that's the Sylar person?" Watson explains as Nathan nodded at some points along the way.

"Yeah and well this is going to be hard. I wonder if Sherlock or Pete got any information."

Leaning forwards, Watson got the newspaper and started reading from earlier and wondered if the Nanny heard them coming in as he sure could kill for a cuppa right now.

Nathan watched him for a while before looking around and noticing some books so he thought to read some to see if the writing or the way it's planned out changed from his times.

Soon he found a book called The Danger Zone and started going through the pages and just laughed slightly as he notices that it really does change since looking at his books earlier that week in his office as he had a few minutes to himself.

The letters are smaller, the words are italic and yet the words are proper English and speaking English as well.

"Like to read books Nathan?" A voice came from behind.

He turned and saw a tray with tea and a plate of biscuits there as well. Mrs Hudson seems like a nice nanny from his point of view so he doesn't get to seem why Holmes don't like her.

"I do like to read at times when I get time. Mostly I work half the time." He explained as he walked over with the book in his hand, sat down and just let the relaxation take over him.

Watson chuckled as leaning over, serving himself a cup of tea. "Mrs Hudson gave us a few cups so would you like a cup of tea Nathan?"

"Sure. Sounds like a nice cuppa."

Leaning forwards to the tray, he took the cup, starting to pour the tea. He then placed the tea pot to the side as leaning over, with the cup, giving the cup to Nathan, giving him a smile.

"Thank you."

He gave him a smile as leaning back in his seat, still wondering on his mind of where Holmes and Peter could be.

Nathan pulled a mobile phone out and started dialling a number but frowned as he notice that the signal is down.

"May I ask of what that is?"

He looked up from the phone screen and notice that Watson is watching him with both eye brows raised. Oops he forgot about Watson being there as well.

"Just something that can get hold of people."

"Hold of people? What do you mean?"

By then, Mrs Hudson came in with a small boy within her side and just looked towards Watson. She managed to get his attention as he turned to her as Nathan open his mouth but then closed it once more.

"Sorry to interrupt but Doctor this mail boy is here for you." Mrs Hudson said.

The small boy walked up to him, giving him a letter. He didn't expect any mail, maybe it's from Mary…

_Why would it be from her? _

Opening the mail, Watson blue eyes went from side to side as reading the words before letting the paper fall.

"Doctor? Are you all right?"

Nathan got up from his place, walked over to Mrs Hudson and took her out before doing the same with the Small Boy. He then closed the door, went by Watson's side and kneel down to pick the paper up from the floor, in-front of him.

His eyes started reading from side to side.

_Nathan and Watson,_

_What a pleasure to write to you from this time and yet still in blood. Oh I love the good old days. Enough of my politeness as I got here of what you want. Man I can't even go anyway without the stupid Petrelli's getting in the way with this._

_I got Sherlock Holmes and your beloved Brother Peter here and before you even asked yourself, yes this is real blood and well don't even guess of who's it is as you will never find out._

_If you want them alive and well, meet me at the were house near the dock when Big Ben strikes at midnight. Don't worry I am not going to do anything….__**yet.**_

_Oh and another thing, don't do anything stupid otherwise I will kill them._

You can hear the laugher coming from the end of letter and some bits of blood drying now but Watson doesn't want to know whose it is.

Nathan eyes looked from the letter towards the Doctor and can now know that this is getting serious and yet they don't even know if Blackwood knows about this but then something, like a big bang, came from upstairs which got their attention.

"HOLMES! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?" Mrs Hudson said as she came from the kitchen and went upstairs to check things out. "I certainly do hope that it's nothing value that is broken."

Watson and Nathan turned to each other before they both got up, ran out of the room, up the stairs but saw Mrs Hudson getting thrown across the hallway, to the wall which made her unconscious.

Watson limped over by her side, kneels down and checks her pulse before checking her head and notice that she got a big bruising so he's hoping that she be all right and not to cause anything big like memory loss.

Nathan went by the door way, peaked in and heard a shot that went by his head but he ducked straight away as popping his head back around the corner, breathing heavily. "What the…"

"Nathan clam down. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't keep that breathing down…."

"The Loyal Dog at last! How welcoming this is."

Watson knows that voice anyway which made him froze over Mrs Hudson's body.

Nathan watched him and knew that Watson knows him, is this that they been looking for, for the past midday?

"Blackwood?"

A laugh came from Holmes' room. "Certainly Doctor. Tell me how dumb is your Nanny when she left the door open this morning and let myself in?"

Watson didn't reply back to him.

Another laugh came from the 'magic' man.

Nathan kept both eyes on Watson but quickly looking towards Holmes' room door now and then, hoping that Blackwood doesn't come out to harm them.

"She isn't dumb thank you very much." Watson replied after Blackwood stop laughing.

They heard a step being made towards them. Watson held his breath as he got himself up, slowly and carefully as he needs to try and move Mrs Hudson in to safety zone.

Nathan would help him out but he needs to move first which isn't helping as he just right near the door. He wished that Peter was here but nope he's held hostage.

_I really hope that Pete is all right and if he isn't then mom going to be mad at me and everything! NATHAN CLAM THE FUCK DOWN! _

_Right Peter will be all right as he can look after himself after all and plus got the greatest person in London with him right now!_

_Sylar won't do anything…right? But then he can do anything at this point. Does he even know that Blackwood is here to fuck things up for him?_

"Is that what you think?" They heard a gun being reloaded.

Watson turned his attention back to the door and saw the shadow of Blackwood and gasped as he saw a gun pointing towards the other way, Nathan's way!

"Nathan watch out." He shouted.

Before Nathan could do anything, he felt himself getting shot in leg. He fell forwards on his face but wasn't bleeding; he's under anaesthetic, one of Holmes' makes.

As Watson made a move, he also felt himself getting shot in the leg, his bad leg so he's going to be in pain later on when he wakes up, smashing his head against the wall as his eyes closed. The last thing he saw before the doze came over him was Blackwood towering over him with a smirk upon his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

10:

Blackwood watched them as they fell under the doze, smirking as he turned and went downstairs to make a few appointments with a carriage, some of his men to come and help out and also figure a way to sort the stupid and pathetic Nanny out.

Making himself at home as he tipped his head to the side, he looked at his gun, the gun that Holmes been experimenting on to try and make a bang without a noise, and wondered of what he used on them and how long will it be before they both come around from it.

Throwing Holmes' gun to the side, he stood outside of 221B taking a look around and notice a few of his men so he placed his fingers in his mouth and whistle to them.

They turned and saw him, they ran over to him.

"Sir."

"Sir Blackwood. What can we do for you?"

Blackwood gave them a smirk as he turned and walked back in to the house, expecting them to follow him.

One of the men, called Thomas, known as Tom, frowned slightly towards the other man, Daniel but known as Danny, looked back to him before walking in to the house.

Tom tipped his head to the side for a moment, taking his hat off as he ran a hand through his blonde hair before placing the top hat on walking in to Holmes home.

"Holmes home? Nice place I must admit." He muttered to him.

"Tom come on." Danny's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Men I don't have time to hang around." Blackwood's voice came from the top. He doesn't sound happy now.

Tom ran up the stairs and notice Doctor John Watson's body there along with their nanny. He slowly turned and saw someone else's body there also. Who is he? Raising an eye brow, he saw Danny trying to pick Watson's body up.

"Thomas. I need you to go and get us a carriage. Do you think you can handle that?" Blackwood ordered but asked at the same time.

Tom nodded to him as holding his hat down to his chest. He bowed to him. "Of course Lord Blackwood."

Turning and running down the stairs, Tom ran out of the door and down the steps of 221B, he ran down the street of Baker Street and went to see if the carriage is ready to use.

Danny watched him go before turning back to Blackwood and yet again trying to pick Watson's body up but couldn't. "Stupid bodies."

"What was that?" Blackwood turned to him.

He looked up to him. "Nothing Sir." He can't complain after all.

"Good. Now when the bodies are downstairs, I want you to go and do a few things for me."

Danny nodded to him as he just got Watson's body over him and started walking down the stairs, taking his time and wished that he's with Tom as he seems to be getting the better jobs than him.

Walking down the stairs, he soon realise that he got Watson's body over him so he walked in to the dining room, lay him down on the sofa, wondering of where Holmes could be.

Tom or Danny doesn't know what's going on as they only do jobs for Lord Blackwood and someone else who their Lord introduce to them as Sylar. Of course, Danny thinking that it's a shit name but the others like Dougie, Tom and Harry didn't wanted to take the mick otherwise they'd get killed.

Watching Watson sleeping or whatever Blackwood done to him, he soon got up to get the other body who he doesn't know who it is, and just want this job be done and dusted.

Taking the steps, he heard Blackwood muttering to himself about things about magic, oh another thing, Danny thought that Blackwood is a fool and a fake but of course he doesn't want to mention something as he really knows something for real, he will get killed.

Shaking his head, he scratched his brown hair as he towered over the other body, Danny blue eyes looked towards his boss. "Remind me again Lord Blackwood, where do you want me to do with the bodies."

"Do whatever you want to do with them but make sure that they are downstairs, ready for the carriage to come and pick them up." He ordered.

Rolling his eyes behind his back, Danny picked the man up slightly as pulling him with his body half up and half down the stairs.

Placing him next to Watson's body, Danny went outside to check of where Tom got to and frowned slightly. "Better check on Lord Blackwood."

But he stops as he saw Tom with Dougie and Harry in the carriage, at least he got help with the bodies.

Tom jumps from the front from pulling the horses with his whip and raised an eye brow as he saw Danny standing there. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah just got the heavy bodies down from the hall way."

"Bodies?" Harry asked.

Dougie walked in-side and saw Watson and Nathan's bodies there. Tipping his head to the side, he wondered why the bodies are there. "Why are there bodies of Watson's and a stranger here?"

"Cause I done it Douglas." Blackwood's voice came as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Dougie didn't even realise that he was there when he walked in. He hates people calling him that but he didn't mention anything as he took his hat off to bow to him. "Sorry Lord Blackwood for asking."

"Move them and take them to this address." He said as he gave Dougie a piece of paper.

Dougie took it and frowned slightly towards it before nodding once more as Harry came in with Danny and soon moved the bodies.

Once Danny was finish, he looked towards Blackwood. "You wanted me to do some stuff Lord."

Blackwood gave him another piece, slightly larger than Dougie's. "Go now with Thomas."

Tom walked in as hearing his name, taking his hat off as well.

Danny started walking, grabbing Tom along the way as his eyes went from left and right as reading the instructions before feeling Tom grabbing him.

"Huh?" Danny looked up from the paper as Tom laughed.

"Just don't want a knockout Danny on my case now do I?"

"What do you…." He turned and notices that he nearly went in to the wall. He laughed slightly of his mistake. "Oh right thanks for that Tommy."

"Your welcome. Come on before we get our heads cut off." He muttered as they went out of the room, leaving Dougie and Harry there to sort the rest out.

Harry stood there with Dougie as Blackwood paced in-front of them. He raised an eye brow as to say: _Get over and done with_. Dougie on the other hand didn't mention anything as he just a shy person.

"Boys come on we got a guest that we can't keep waiting." Blackwood finally mentions as he turned and went out to the carriage.

Dougie and Harry turned to each other before walking after him, Harry closing the door behind him as Dougie sat on the left side of the front while Harry sat by his side which this time, with the whip as Tom gave it to him, and cane and soon the carriage started moving once more.

They can see themselves getting lost but then they will try their best to get to the location.

_Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes_

It been a good few hours and by now it's dark around London and yet Sylar is enjoying the day but got annoyed when Blackwood has to go and mess his plan up for Watson and Nathan but then he guess that he got his revenge as Blackwood ended up getting hurt by his powers. After that, Blackwood needs to check with him before doing so.

Watson and Holmes are locked in a room while Nathan and Peter are upstairs with Sylar as he's waiting for them to be wakening up so he can see of what he can do to them.

Stirring in his sleep, he felt a lot of shooting pains going up and down his bad leg and just wish that it would just stop. His head is throbbing as he swore that he smashed his head against the wall when…what did happen?

Groaning slightly as he slowly open his eyes, taking in the area before closing his eyes once more. "My head."

"Watson? Are you awake?"

"I am awake coming to think about it." Watson muttered, not knowing who he's talking to as his head really hurting along with the leg.

Feeling someone holding on to him, making him get up, Watson held on to that person but soon felt himself against a wall. Placing a hand on his leg, he opens his eyes once more and saw Holmes.

"Holmes? Thank goodness you are all right."

But Holmes doesn't look all right. He got cuts, scratches all over his face and plus looks like someone been torching him.

"Hmm boy I am always all right."

Forgetting about his pain for a few moments, Watson leans over and checked Holmes over. But knowing Holmes, he pushed him away from him.

"I told you that I am all right Watson. Your leg and head needs sorting." Holmes looked at him while smoking his pipe.

"I am certainly all right."

"If you are sure then." By that, Holmes leans forwards and gently put pressure against his bad leg.

Seeing what he's on about, Watson bit his lip, trying to control his pain but then groaned slightly. "Please stop. You certainly got me there." He said after a moment.

Holmes smirks as he pulled away from his leg as Watson placed a hand on his leg and started checking the Doctor's head. "Surprise you didn't got concussion my dear boy."

This time Watson didn't push him away as he sighed softly. "I think I banged my head. I don't remember much, Blackwood…where are we Holmes?"

"Irene's old place. Nice basement I must say."

Watson looks up to him, frowning slightly. "Basement? Irene's? What a day."

"Would be for you though. I found the young man but he seems different, a lot of stuff was telling me a lot of things though."

"Holmes. Please I don't need information explain like that." Watson slowly got up from the floor, holding the wall as a support and slowly looking around. "Blimey"

Holmes watched him as his back still against the wall, his head tip to the side for a few moments before he got up also as he notice Watson stumbling in his walk. He wrapped his arms around his waist as support. "Careful there dear boy."

Watson looked down to Holmes arms around him before looking back up to his face, shocked slightly but then leaned in a bit as he twisted his face in pain.

"Take it easy Watson." He heard Holmes saying right in his ear.

Nodding towards him, he carried on walking with his support. "Where are Peter and Nathan? Are they all right?"

Holmes was silent for a moment before smiling towards him. "They are in danger but of course my middle name is danger."

Watson gasped before rolling his eyes. "Holmes where are they? What is going on?" He's really trying to remember of what been happening. "I really hope they are all right."

Holmes looks towards him, keeping his arms around him still as he tipped his head to the side, smelling his neck but making sure that he doesn't touch his skin with his or the pipe.

Watson didn't know what was going on but then he leans his head back and felt his skin touching Holmes and gasped slightly as he smelled Holmes skin: Dirty, tobacco, alcohol but some how he likes the smell. "Holmes?"

Holmes didn't replied back to him as he kept his head there. A few moments, he looks in to Watson's eyes. "Eyes are like the sky, sapphire." He whispered.

Watson looks back to Holmes eyes and was lost for a moment as he took a deep breath. "T...Thank you." He muttered back to him.

Holmes started leaning forwards but before he even could give him what he wanted, the door opens which made Holmes pushing Watson away from him but still kept him there so help him.

Watson felt himself getting pulled here and there but then gasped slightly as he didn't know what was going on. He turned and saw a figure in the doorway.

"See that you're both awake."

Watson felt something going through him, like a force, keeping him still. His eyes look towards Holmes and looks like he wasn't the only one who's feeling it.

Figuring that it's Sylar at the doorway, they didn't hang around to see as they felt their body getting pulled towards him.

Holmes seems relaxed, like he been through his before but Watson didn't like the feel and could feel his leg getting worse and it's pissing him right off.

Sylar smirks softly as he watched Watson's face pulling up in pain so he looked at the leg, tipping his head to the side before his eyes turned red, sending a firing pain through Watson's body.

Straight away, Watson's mouth screamed out in pain as he felt the fire going everywhere in his body. It feels like death.

This got the Detective's attention quickly as he watched his dear old friend in pain so he turned his head to Sylar. "You certainly are getting your own way. Now what is it you want young man? Leave Watson out of this now." He half ordered to him.

Watson's face relaxed which means that the pain is gone for the time being as the monster's face turned to him. "Asking me of what I want? Well I want every power in my hand." He smirks evil.

_Of course you certainly don't say. _Holmes thought as he started reading Sylar's expression before rolling his eyes. He thought he was bad but this is stupid.

"Powers? I am shocked that you didn't mention anything about magic or anything." He said.

"Magic? Come on Holmes, even you know that Magic isn't real."

"I thought that powers isn't real but here we've go again." He added with a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

Sylar's eyes darken as he moved his hand, making them fall on the floor with a bang before turning and locking the door behind him.

Holmes ran over by Watson's side, picking him up, checking him over before looking towards the door, estimating of how long it will be before he comes back or even Blackwood. "Half an hour. Nathan and Peter." He muttered to himself.

Watson frowned as he looks at him, aching all over, not even bothering to ask of why he's on his lap and secondly what on Earth is he on about. Even when they are best of friends, he still learns new things every day about him. Great!

"Holmes? What are you on about?" He asked soon afterwards as Holmes muttering under his breath.

Holmes eyes met his before a small smile appeared on his lips. "No reason young man. No reason."

Watson tried getting up from Holmes lap but felt his strong arms keeping him down. He tried again but still nothing so he sighed under his breath as he slowly learning that Holmes didn't flinched once when Sylar picked him up with force. "Holmes? How did he done that? Force thing?" His blue eyes went up to meet his brown eyes.

Holmes glaze back to his, lost in Watson's eyes for a moment before shaking his head for contraction. "He can do those things as it's called power, not magic, power my dear Watson." He explains.

"So he isn't like Blackwood then?"

"I dare say, no but there's something that's pissing me right off and that is, why on Earth does he want us for…something in his head isn't letting me know." He muttered loud.

Watson gasped as he never heard Sherlock Holmes swearing in his years of knowing the feller. "Holmes! This isn't you at all. Don't let a man like him get to you."

"Who mention that he's getting to me? Him? No of course not!" By that, Holmes got Watson off his lap and started pacing once more around the small room.

Watson's eyes watched him and as a Doctor, pacing isn't a good thing as it can lead to stress and depression mode. "Holmes. You need to clam down at once. Take things easy." Right now he wants to know of what's going on in that mind of his. _If only I can calm him down._

Holmes didn't listen or if he did, he didn't stop as he kept on walking around and around that after a while; this forced Watson getting up and stopping him on the other side of the room of where the door was.

Holmes linked his eyes with his as muttering under his breath as fast that Watson doesn't know what the young man is saying.

"Excuse me Holmes?"

Holmes didn't moved his eyes from his. "He got to me Watson. I can't get to him what so ever." By that, he sighed as he closed his eyes, moved away from Watson and sat on the floor, back against the wall.

Watson shocked by this as he watched him for a moment before he made his way towards him, sighing. "Holmes you need to take it easy. I am sure that your mind is telling you that as your body are telling me that." He sat down by his side.

He placed his hand under his chin as eyes looking right ahead. "I dare say that my mind is telling me that but I don't feel my body telling me that." Muttering under his breath.

"I got a lot going on in my mind: I hope that Peter and Nathan are all right as Blackwood is planning something different to what Sylar is planning. Sylar going to kill Blackwood soon if things doesn't go his way, kill everyone who got a power…even planning of killing me." He sighed. A different Sherlock Holmes is coming through at that moment and well Watson doesn't like this as he knows as a Doctor and a brother, to him, that this isn't a good sign.

"Take a step at a time, knowing you Sherlock that you are planning everything at once in your head is you not? Peter and Nathan will be all right as they can look after themselves and well Blackwood doesn't have a chance against them while Sylar isn't around and also he isn't going to kill you because I won't let that happen. I will do anything for that to stop that."

Holmes turned his head to him as listening for the first time after a while and thought it was sweet of what his partner just mentions to him and gave him a small but a Sherlock smile. "John Watson you know me like a book. Will you do anything for me?" He softly asked.

He nodded towards him as their eyes locked once more. "Of course Holmes. Anything for you."

Holmes smiles as not breaking the contract as he now started moving in towards the Doctor, arms slowly wrapping around him.

The Doctor didn't look away as he also started moving in towards him, eyes searching his along the way.

Soon their breathing went on their skins and well it certainly turns the Doctor on but what about Holmes? Well no one can read Holmes unless they are also smart.

Watson soon closed the gap as their lips crashed together, arms linked around each other as their bodies started moving closer to each other and soon they were tearing each other clothes off.


	11. Chapter 11

11:

Peter started coming around, slowly opening his eyes but soon regret as the sun hit his eyes. "Shit…" He muttered as closing his eyes once more.

"Pete? Peter is that you?" He heard someone calling his voice from the other side of the room, well he thinks it's a room.

Opening his eyes, he saw Nathan on the other side of the room and saw that he, also, is chained up to the wall but doesn't have the sunlight directed to him.

"Yeah Nate. What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know Pete but stay clam and we will find a way out of here. What powers do you have?"

He thought for a moment as flashes of him using his powers for show and display at his place and well all there was is: Electric, Mind Reading, Painting The Future, Water and Ice, Fire…. "I have some powers like Fire but I don't know which one to use."

There was a moment silence and yet Peter is hoping that Nathan is all right, wouldn't leave him silent.

"Do you have ice Pete?"

"Yeah I do, what should I do?" By that time, Peter felt all ice, coldness going through his body, taking over the burning and hotness, ready for the command that Nathan is going to give him.

"I need you to freeze the chains so we can figure it out from there." Nathan smiles towards him but only half a smile as he got something else on his mind which he isn't going to let Peter find out.

The younger Petrelli nodded as he release the ice from his hands and wrists and started, and slowly, freezing the metal chains around his wrists.

Nathan watched and saw that it's working but his second thoughts was when they get out of them, is Sylar coming to stop them or even Blackwood with his crew also? "That's it Peter. Just keep going now."

Nodding towards him, he carried on freezing and now starting to feel his wrists going cold but then as he looked at his hands, they were all ready blue. This freaks him out as he never used Ice and Water before. "Whoa."

Nathan looked back over to see of what Peter is freaking over about and notices that his hands turned Blue but then he guessed that it's part of the power so he didn't worried too much. Tipping his head to the side, he sighed. "Pete it just part of your power, don't need to worry."

Now taking slow and steady breaths, he focus once more on the task and smiles happily as he finally froze it enough for him to break through the chains. "Yesh." Also he didn't realise that he had strength to add to the list.

"You must be full of powers Peter Petrelli. Now they are going to be fine." A new voice entered the room as Peter made his way by Nathan and started freezing but felt his body shifting to the side, slamming in to the wall, smashing his head also.

The figured appeared, laughing as tipping his head to the side. Another person appeared by him, not someone who Peter knows.

"Dougie I want you to tie him up once more." Sylar ordered at once.

The young one nodded and made his way towards Peter.

By Peter's point of view, Dougie looks scared and concerned at the same time. He tipped his head to the side before feeling his powers fading from his body, Peter also felt Dougie hands taking his and tying him up yet again!

Dougie looked up to him, muttering sorry to him before turning and heading back to Sylar's side before turning and facing the Petrelli's brothers.

Sylar laughed as by now, two new people appeared by Dougie and Sylar's side.

"We got the stuff sorted for you." One of them mentions as the other one looked towards them, the one with blonde hair.

Nathan looked back as now the one who just spoke got pulled to one side with Sylar, leaving the blonde and Dougie alone.

The blonde one checked behind him before he turned to Dougie but Dougie eyes kept to the boys before sighing every now and then under his breath.

Nathan heard a few sighs and wondered of what's going through his head as he seems that the Dougie boy is getting forced in to this and not want to do this. He turned his eyes towards his younger brother. "Are you all right?"

Peter's eyes linked up with his as he gave him a nod. "Sort of, my body aches though." He commented back with a low voice as his throat aches.

"Don't worry, we will find a way out of this." Nathan promised.

Peter smiles as he knows that Nathan keeps his promises even if it takes all night or day. He gave him a nod.

Sylar is now smirking as he turned to Peter and Nathan. "Later, we will take Holmes and kill him before taking yours and Nathan powers. Have fun now. Come on you stupid people." He kicked Dougie and the blonde one out.

"Hey don't pick on them like that." They heard the other one saying towards him in a Boston accent, Nathan presumes.

Next thing they heard is his screaming. They quickly turned back to each other. "I hope he's all right." Peter whispered in-case Sylar heard but then he all ready knows that Sylar might be hearing all of this.

The older brother sighed. "I have no idea. But I suppose he deserves it if he's working for the evil guys. I am more worried about Holmes and Watson. I wonder where they are."

Peter got thinking about them and now he's worried if Sylar is really going to kill of the famous Sherlock Holmes and his companion Dr John Watson. _He better not. Otherwise time will change and this will be my fault. _He sighed.

Nathan heard him. "Peter what's wrong?"

"Just wish I didn't come here now, to test my power out if you get what I mean? If I didn't come then Sherlock and John would have been all right. Now it's my fault Nathan and now we can't even help them. For starters, we don't even know where they are."

"Peter! He didn't followed us otherwise we would of known if he did and secondly, didn't you told me that Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson are the famous pair that solved mysteries around London last night or something? If so then they can look after themselves and secondly they will know what to do with Sylar and Blackwood guy." Nathan said within a few breaths. He felt slightly proud of his speech.

Listening to his brother's speech, Peter is quite shocked that his brother got a point there, nodding to his questions now and then towards his speech and well he's still thinking about them but what's scaring him now is what Sylar is planning to kill Sherlock off.

"Peter you really need to stop thinking, it's not a good look now is it?" His brother joked.

A small smirk appeared on the side of Peter's face as he looked towards the door as it opened once more that night.

What has Sylar got in plan now? Early death as he couldn't wait? Maybe Blackwood want some fun in this before it all ends?

Peter and Nathan is going to find out….


	12. Chapter 12

12:

"Ouch me foot." Someone cried out as shadows started pushing one from another, trying to get in to the door.

"Shh otherwise Sylar or Blackwood will find out people." Someone who seems to be taking control came in and started making his way, his voice sounds like a man, towards the Petrelli brothers.

Peter watched them, noticing that few of them was in the room just a few moments ago but what are they doing here now? Has Sylar ordered them to go and sort them out before their death time came? But then Peter overheard the 'leader' saying that Sylar will find out if they were there so what's going on?

"Who are you?" He heard Nathan speaking as someone took in-front of him, the one with blonde hair.

"I am Tom Fletcher and these are my friends, Harry, Danny and Dougie. You must be Nathan, listen we got to get you and Sherlock Holmes out of here before anything else happens." Tom started explaining as Dougie walked over and started trying to undo the chains around Nathan wrists.

Danny walked over to Peter with a cheeky grin before turning back to Harry, whose watching before he also walked over and started trying to break the chains also but with Peter's.

"Stupid chains."

Peter thought about it for a moment before turning back to the boys. "Are you McFLY? From our time? How did you got here? Back in time."

Tom looked towards him with a sigh. "Let's just say that it's a long story. We will explain but right now we need to get you lot out of here." He then turned to Dougie.

"Dougs do you have the stuff?"

Dougie nodded as he pulled out some type of tack. "Tom I don't know if the explosive will hurt them or not."

"It's okay Dougie. Just placed them on the chains."

He pulled the tack apart from each other, placed them on Nathan's left and right chain before doing the same to Peter's. Afterwards, he turned to Tom. "It's ready."

Harry and Danny moved back from Peter's side. "Peter, what ever you do, don't move okay?" Harry said.

Peter gave him a small, nervous nod as closing his eyes, tipping his head to the side.

Harry turned to Dougie. "He's ready mate."

Tom looked at Nathan. "You ready mate?" He asked.

"Yeah I am thank you."

"Nathan is ready also Dougs."

Dougie got a device in his hands, he pressed the button. Some small explosive went off, leaving the Petrelli's wrists smoking but luckily they got away with no damage. He jumped in mid-air before Harry stopped him from cheering.

"Shh, don't want that prick coming down here to kill us now do we?" He whispered in his ear.

"I suppose not." He muttered back.

Nathan pulled back his hands from the walls, throwing the chains along the wall before rubbing his wrists as he walked forwards towards the McFLY boys. "Thank you guys."

Tom and Danny smiles warmly.

"Anything for the President of USA." Danny winks before jumping in mid-air. "Ouch Tom that flipping hurts." He rubbed his ribs as Tom smirks softly.

"Your welcome big head." Tom laughed.

Harry turned to watch Peter sorting his wrists out before he also thanked them.

"Listen we will meet back at Baker Street. We will get Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson people. Peter turn invisible with Nathan, try not to think much and we will go from there okay?" Tom explained as Nathan and Peter stood by his side, nodding towards their bits.

"Before we go, who got hurt earlier?" Peter asked.

Danny sighed as he looks towards the younger Petrelli. "I did mate but I am okay I suppose. Just get out of here before someone seriously does get hurt."

"But you got seriously hurt though mate."

"Just go before I do some damage around here." Tom stepped in as he's getting slightly annoyed that his plan isn't going to plan straight.

Nathan went towards the door before turning back to Peter but he disappeared. He looked at the McFLY Boys. "Where is he?"

"He was here a moment ago."

Before he mentions anything else, Nathan felt a tug and saw Peter by his side.

"Well I hope they are gone, listen guys, we need to find Sherlock and Watson before it's too late." Tom started saying as Peter and Nathan disappeared as invisible people.

Danny leaned against Harry's side as tipping his head to the side for a moment, looking tried.

"Well I went with Blackwood when he took Watson down to meet with Sherlock before getting sent to do something else." Harry said with a small yawn but kept his feet steady.

Tom started pacing but soon stopped as he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "Come on guys, Harry you come with me so we can get Sherlock and Watson while you guys carry on of what you are doing. Do you have your mobile phones still?"

Danny shook his head while Dougie done the same. "Remember Sylar took them away before Blackwood broke them."

"Blackwood is a tosser, I give you that." Danny added with a pulled face.

Harry smirks while Tom rolled his eyes. "Babes you need to calm down and secondly I agree with you there." A small smile appeared on his lips.

Dougie looks towards them as listening for a moment. "Well I guess that everyone who got powers, **'magic'** and fuck knows are tossers." Shrugging his shoulders.

Tom, Harry and Danny burst out laughing before stopping as hearing footsteps coming towards them.

Tom turned to Harry. "Come on mate, better get going before someone else gets hurts. You two better get yourselves out, fuck going to do your duty." Tom thought to change the plan as the stepping sounds mad and angry.

Harry nodded as Danny took Dougie by the arm and headed upsides, soon followed behind by the other two.

This is going to be a long and hard day.


End file.
